


It started with a kiss.

by orphan_account



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

              

 

IT STARTED WITH KISS

Chevalier stirred ,he had been sleeping soundly until only moments ago . Somewhere outside people were moving ,the sound of their voices came drifting upwards until finally filtering through the open windows of their apartments, faceless voices that chattered ,their words unrecognisable  .It was hot outside and Chevalier shrugged off the white linen sheets and let the cool air hit his overheated skin.

Next to him Phillipe still slept and Chevalier lay quietly just  listening to the soft sound of his lovers breathing and watched the gentle rise and fall of his body. They had been together for three years now although it felt like only moments to chevalier and he would never tire of looking at Phillipe especially at moments like this when he was at his most breathtakingly beautiful .

Last night they had argued ,fallen out over some silly misunderstanding and Phillipe had asked him to leave ,he had only reached the door when he heard his lovers voice calling him back and the brunette had spent the night whispering a thousand apologies.

Other men fought for Phillipes attention ,a parade of Dandies all perfume and powdered but Chevalier didn't care ,yes every once in a while one took his fancy but he never abandoned Chevalier and the bed would groan from the pure headiness of the sex . No Phillipe loved Chevalier ,he told him so and Chevalier had no reason to doubt him ,why else would he lie here in his bed night after night and share his days in a way that only established lovers can .

Leaning over he pressed a soft kiss to his lovers lips ,the brunette shifted and turned to Chevalier his eyes fluttering open ."Good morning " His lovers smile was slow and soft and Chevaliers heart melted at the sight .

Chevalier nuzzled in his warm breath ghosting against his lovers skin and beneath his fingertips he felt his lover shiver .Relishing the warmth of Philips skin he let his eyes and hands wander a mere hint of caress but enough  .

Phillip watched him through sleepy eyes the half smile remaining on his face and when his lover toyed briefly with one pert nipple then the other ,worrying the sensitive little nub with the edge of blunt nails, inflicting the merest hint of pain. ,Phillip let out a sigh and fell back on the bed ,encouraging Chevalier to continue .

Phillip tasted of salt and sweet cologne and Chevalier devoured the taste and texture of his lover .Phillips idle fingers ran through his hair ,guiding him subconsciously . Sun filtered in through the fabric of the curtains and shifted them with the merest hint of a breeze ,sending golden shadows across the room and outside there was the distinctive hum of a summers day .It was too warm for sex and neither instigated it ,both content with idle caresses .

But Chevalier wasn't in a hurry in fact they had all the time in the world .

 

 

.


End file.
